


Hearts in Circulation

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: A series of short vignettes set inside Gold Crown Public Library.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu), Mytho/Rue (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Story Time ~zura!

Uzura pulled the book off the shelf, its thin spine the perfect size for her small hands, though it was still a little difficult to carry. She puckered her lips and turned it over so she could see the cover. It had a pretty princess with long golden hair sitting by a window and singing to her bird friends. She carried the book over to the little bean bags and settled down to look at the pictures. 

Just like Mommy taught her, she was careful with the pages and turned them slowly. This page had a picture of a fairy with purple wings! And that one had a page of the princess meeting the prince! They were holding hands, how lovey-dovey ~zura! 

Suddenly, Fakir walked by, arms laden with picture books that he had to put away. “What are you reading, Uzura?” he asked. 

She closed the book and thrust it at him. “Can you read it for me ~zura?” 

He set the stack down on a table and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He pulled the toddler into his lap and grabbed the book. “Just the one, okay?” 

Uzura clapped her little hands and nestled into Fakir’s chest. He was a little smaller than her Daddy, but just as comfy, she decided. 

“Once upon a time, there was a couple who wanted a baby very much,” he started, voice low. Uzura liked listening to him read. He never stumbled on the words, and his tone was always even. More than once she had fallen asleep in his lap while reading a good book.

She yawned. 

‘“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, please let down your hair,” the prince called, surprising the young woman. She had never met a man before, and she was so curious,” Fakir continued. He brushed a lock of his hunter’s green hair out of his eyes and patted Uzura’s head. 

Uzura’s eyes began to droop and her head began to bob. 

“The prince and Rapunzel tied her hair to the window hook and slid down it. They raced off on the prince’s horse and away to his kingdom. They never saw the evil fairy again,” Fakir finished the story and slowly closed the book. 

He looked down at Uzura, whose head lolled against his chest and was snoring softly. Hmm, what a dilemma. He couldn’t move her, at least not yet, she was guaranteed to wake up. He shifted one of the little bean bags behind his lower back and stretched out his legs, preparing for a long wait. 

#

Behind one of the bookshelves, a pair of blue eyes watched the pair quietly. She smiled cheerfully and continued to replace the books as silently as she could. 


	2. Hot Cocoa

“Fakir?” Edel called. She scanned another book back into the system and set it on a rolling cart for Ahiru or Fakir to deal with later. She was halfway through the return bin and stared at it angrily. 

Fakir put his empty cart away and walked over. “Yes?” 

“Would you be a dear and take Uzura next door and get her a hot cocoa? She’s been asking me all day, but it’s just been so busy.” 

“Of course,” he replied. “Is she in the children’s section?” 

A loud banging from the far end of the library was all the answer he needed. He rapped the counter with his knuckles twice and waved to Edel before walking toward the back of the library. He found Uzura sitting with her drum between her legs and a wide smile on her chubby face. The new girl, Ahiru, sat across from her, wearing a strained expression. 

“Uzura, please,” she said, “Playing drums in the library isn’t nice. People come here to read and do work, and the noise is distracting.” 

“Distracting?” Uzura cocked her head, mint-green hair falling into her big eyes. 

“It’s like… when you try to build a tower, but someone else keeps coming over and knocks it down and runs away.” 

“That’s not very nice, zura.” 

Ahiru shook her head. “No it’s not.” 

Uzura looked thoughtfully at her drum. 

Fakir knelt beside them and tapped out a little, quiet beat on the edge of Uzura’s drum. 

“Fakir!” she shouted, grinning happily at the young man. 

“Hello, Uzura. Want me to take you to get a hot chocolate?” he said, smiling softly. 

“Cocoa! Cocoa, zura!” 

Fakir stood up and reached for her hand. Uzura slipped her little fingers in easily and trotted off beside him. He glanced back and saw Ahiru sigh and stand quietly. He thought, for a second, that he saw a wistful smile before Uzura dragged him to the office for her coat. 

“Zip, zap, zoom, we’re off to the moon, zura!” Uzura exclaimed as they zipped up and walked out the door and into the crisp autumn weather. 

The cafe was right next door to the library, and usually full to the brim with university students getting their go-go juice before heading over to study on the second floor. A few of the regulars waved to Uzura while she waited in line with Fakir. He kept a firm grip on her hand, just in case she got curious and wanted to wander off. 

They eventually got to the front and the barista’s grin broadened. He was Fakir’s age, with white-blond hair and bright gold eyes, and the two of them had been nearly inseparable since elementary. 

“Hello, Mytho,” Fakir said, lifting Uzura up to say hello. 

“Hey, Fakir, Uzura,” he replied, winking at the little girl. “What can I make for you today?” 

“Uzura wants a hot chocolate, zura, with lots of whipped cream!” 

“Great choice,” Mytho responded, tapping the order in. His gaze drifted to Fakir questioningly. 

“A small Earl Grey, please,” he replied, setting Uzura down and pulling out the ten Edel had given him. He paid and they walked to the side and sat on the window seat, Uzura settled comfortably in Fakir’s lap. A few minutes later, Mytho leaned over the counter and waved them over. 

“Here you go, be careful.” He handed the warm drink to Uzura, who wrapped two little hands around the small cup. 

“Okie dokie, zura!” 

“What time do you get off work?” Fakir asked. 

“I have an hour left,” Mytho responded. “I’ll be over after. Do you know where Rue is today?” 

“Second floor, by the big windows. I’d bring a coffee with you when you come.” 

Mytho winked. “Smart. Thanks.” 

Fakir and Uzura walked back to the library carefully. He helped her remove her jacket and sit at the table in the office while she drank. Edel popped in quickly to give Uzura a big kiss on the forehead and thank Fakir. (She refused to take the change he offered her.) 

Fakir dumped his tea in his thermos to keep it warm and returned to work. The wheels of his cart squeaked on his way to the history section. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Fran for inspiring this little scene. Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Have a wholesome week!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first little vignette for this library AU I had. I've had this churning in my head for awhile now, but I just couldn't figure out a "plot" that I was happy with, so little vignettes of events that happen in the library it is! 
> 
> Happy Reading!!!


End file.
